Eastern Fourth Normal Railway
|+'Idempi 4. poikkirata' |- | distance from Tampere (km) || Station || Municipality || services |- | 0 || Tampere || Tampere || H, P, IC, S, ICE (VR) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H (PMLL) |- | 1,1 || Tampereen yliopisto || Tampere || D, F, H (PMLL) |- | 2,5 || Järvensivu || Tampere || D, H (PMLL) |- | 4,6 || Messukylä || Tampere || H (VR) D, E, F, H (PMLL) |- | 6,6 || Hankkio || Tampere || D, H (PMLL) |- | 8,7 || Vehmainen || Tampere || H (VR) C, D, E, F, G, H (PMLL) |- | 10,0 || Vatiala || Kangasala || H (VR) C, D, G, H (PMLL) |- | 11,1 || Lemponen || Ruutana || D, H (PMLL) |- | 13,2 || Halimajärvi || Ruutana || H (VR) C, D, G, H (PMLL) |- | 14,1 || Saarisenvuori || Ruutana || D (PMLL) |- | 15,5 || Jussila || Ruutana || D (PMLL) |- | 16,9 || Ruutana || Ruutana || H, P, IC (VR) C, D (PMLL) |- | 18,6 || Mustijärvi || Ruutana || D (PMLL) |- | 19,8 || Suinula-Läntinen || Ruutana || H (VR) C, D (PMLL) |- | 20,7 || Suinula-Itäinen || Ruutana || C, D (PMLL) |- | 22,2 || Haviseva || Ruutana || C (PMLL) |- | 23,4 || Pöykkyjärvi || Ruutana || C (PMLL) |- | 25,0 || Heramaanjärvi || Ruutana || C (PMLL) |- | 26,6 || Säynäjärvi || Ruutana || H (VR) C (PMLL) |- | 27,9 || Letkumaanjärvi || Ruutana || C (PMLL) |- | 29,2 || Ruopas || Orivesi || C (PMLL) |- | 31,7 || Siitama || Orivesi || H, P (VR) C (PMLL) |- | 36,1 || Perkiölaakso || Orivesi || C (PMLL) |- | 38,1 || Yliskylä || Orivesi || H (VR) C (PMLL) |- | 39,5 || Ruisniemi || Orivesi || C (PMLL) |- | 41,1 || Orivesi || Orivesi || H, P, IC (VR) C (PMLL) |- | 45,5 || Lyytikkälä || Orivesi || H (VR) |- | 49,6 || Sulkusalmi || Orivesi || H (VR) |- | 52,1 || Laajaanlahti || Orivesi || H (VR) |- | 53,6 || Torkkeli || Länkipohja || H (VR) |- | 57,2 || Eräslahti || Länkipohja || H (VR) |- | 61,0 || Harolanlahti || Länkipohja || H (VR) |- | 65,3 || Viikkilä || Länkipohja || H (VR) |- | 67,2 || Länkipohja || Länkipohja || H, IC (VR) |- | 74,7 || Lankajärvi || Länkipohja || H (VR) |- | 79,5 || Juhajärvi || Alhojärvi || H (VR) |- | 81,2 || Matonen || Alhojärvi || H (VR) A (YP) |- | 84,0 || Petäiskulma || Alhojärvi || H (VR) |- | 90,0 || Alhojärvi || Alhojärvi || H (VR) A (YP) |- | 91,2 || Kilpakorpi || Jämsä || A (YP) |- | 92,5 || Märäsoja || Jämsä || A (YP) |- | 93,9 || Jämsä || Jämsä || H, IC, S, ICE (VR) A, B, C (YP) |} The Eastern Fourth Normal Railway of the Finnish rail network connects Tampere to Jämsä, serving more widely the regions of Central Finland and Birkania. Services VR (Valtionrautatiet, Finnish State Railways) has local (H) trains running throughout the railway. The H-train routes using this railway are Lielahti-Tampere-Jämsä, Lielahti-Tampere-Jämsä-Jyväskylä, Lielahti-Tampere-Asikkala-Lahti and Lielahti-Tampere-Orivesi-Haapamäki-Seinäjoki. Express trains (P) of the route Kokemäki-Lielahti-Tampere-Orivesi-Haapamäki-Seinäjoki use this railway. Also, the first kilometres until Vehmainen are used by P-trains from Ikaalinen and Tampere to Asikkala. InterCity (IC) train services Rauma-Tampere-Jämsänkoski and Pori-Tampere-Jämsänkoski use this railway. Pendolino (S) trains from Turku through Tampere and Jyväskylä to Pieksämäki, Savonlinna, Varkaus, Joesuu and Suolahti use this railway. PMLL (Pirkanmaan Lähiliikenne Oy) operates the commuter trains in and around Tampere. Lines C-H use partially this section. *C: Majajärvi - Tampere - Oriveden keskusta *D: Ylöjärvi - Tampere - Suinula-Itäinen *E: Kyröskoski - Tampere - Pälkäne *F: Pinsiö - Tampere - Kangasala *G: Ylöjärvi - Tampere - Kaanaa *H: Lielahti - Tampere - Teisko YP (Yhtyneiden Paperitehtaiden Rautatieliikenne Oy) has commuter train services in and around Jämsä. Line A uses this railway between Alhojärvi and Jämsä, while between Matonen and Alhojärvi it uses the old tracks, that constituted a part of this railway before 2006, when the railway was shortened by constructing massive tunnels between these stations. Description Speed limits for passenger services *Tampere-Vehmainen 120-160 km/h depending on track *Vehmainen-Orivesi 220 km/h, though 150 km/h while passing a platform *Orivesi-Längelmäki 140 km/h for tilting trains, others 120 km/h *Längelmäki-Heinäkulma(switch) 200 km/h for tilting trains, others 160 km/h, 150 km/h while passing a platform *Heinäkulma-Jämsä 220 km/h, 150 km/h when passing a platform Tracks *Tampere-Vehmainen: 6 tracks *Vehmainen-Ruutana: 4 tracks *Ruutana-Orivesi: 3 tracks *Orivesi-Alhojärvi: 2 tracks *Alhojärvi-Jämsä: 3 tracks Connecting railways *State-owned Finnish Main Railway at Tampere *State-owned Northern Tavastian Railway at Vehmainen *State-owned Western Suomenselkä Railway at Orivesi *State-owned Central Finland Railway at Jämsä *railway to Kaanaa, owned by Aitolahti municipality, at Halimajärvi *Matonen-Alhojärvi railway, owned by Yhtyneiden Paperitehtaiden Rautatieliikenne Oy, at its termini *railway to Kaipola, owned by Yhtyneiden Paperitehtaiden Rautatieliikenne Oy, at Jämsä *maintenance track to Tampere Metro, west of Järvensivu. Category:New Coordinates